


You Can Watch

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, First Orgasm, Incest, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merpeople, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Other, Pining, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, also kinda - Freeform, first time writing kink please go easy on me, literally just kink, made up anatomy, please read the tags, sex during birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miles loves his brother the way brothers do, but he doesn't know why that love makes him want to look at Adrian when he's swollen with eggs or want to watch the most private events his species goes through. For now, he can tide himself with stealing glances and holding his breath whenever his brother moves or rubs at his abdomen. That's all he's ever going to get, so he might as well get used to it.
Relationships: Miles/Adrian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous, anonymous





	You Can Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing kink shit, this is not beta read and barely even edited, it's just me being horny. Please mind the tags, I chose not to use warnings because Miles is not underaged but his inexperience and his youth compared to his older brother could be a trigger. Please take care of yourself.

It was the shifting in his scales that let him know the time was nearing. Adrian had told him about this, about the subtle change from yellow to green in the undertones of the darker scales, the way they would twitch and rearrange themselves like they had when he had just emerged from the egg. 

A softening around the hips and torso was the next sign. The slight buildup of fat that came from his human side, particularly on the hips and flank that merged with the pale scales that receded along his spine. When females were around, they would do this all the time. If they could do it yearly, from their second year until the cease of their gestation cycles, Miles could do it this one time. Who knew, if he had a large clutchh, perhaps he would not have to have another lay cycle. The effects of this one were plenty on their own. 

The slight tightening and random clenching of the muscles along his hips and lower back, the way his hips and other organs began to shift to make more room for his softening and growing stomach. He flicked his tail lazily from side to side in the vain hope that it would release some of the tension in his back. 

The slight tightening of a chest garment made Miles measure his middle once more, to his own eyes he could see the soft roundening, the slight weight at the base of his middle, an almost curve. 

He headed to a perch near the surface, far enough past the reef that the humans tended to stay away but close enough that the straight, stretching rays of sun could reach his dark skin, giving it some of the vitamins that would keep him, and vicariously the egg(s), healthy. 

He rested a hand against his lower belly. “How many do you think there will be?” The image of his older brother asking somehow came out in Miles’ voice. “Five Adrian? Ten?” 

Adrian had been so large, then, barely able to lift his own weight or sit up without the aid of another. His middle had been gravid, swollen and red, though not as large and Miles had seen some women get when he was smaller. However, Mother had said that Adrian was a large case, even for their family. 

“I’d say an average batch, six or seven.” Adrian had shifted in the bed, grimacing as he attempted to adjust the pillow he was propped up against and Miles rushed to help. A tired smile was his thanks. Miles couldn’t look away as Adrian’s hand traced idle patterns along his stomach where it bulged and shifted as the eggs grew more restless.

The hand paused and Miles risked a glance at Adrian’s face. He was looking at him with concentration perhaps, or maybe bemusement. He shifted his hand so that his palm cupped his mid belly, lower abdomen still very much exposed, round and tight as ever. Miles tore his eyes back to his brother’s face. 

The corner of Adrian’s mouth twitched a bit and he gave a slight nod. “You can feel them, you know.” He pushed himself up further so that his stomach stuck out somehow more obscenely. Miles’ eyes flicked up for confirmation but couldn’t stay there long, not when so much tight, flushed skin was exposed. Lords, he was so round. He was beautiful. 

Miles wished he was here now, for him to get through this process since Mother was no longer in the picture, but he’d been called away on important matters regarding the neighboring city. Miles hadn’t asked for the details, and Adrian hadn’t the time to explain. 

Adrian nodded back then, and then did Miles reach forward those remaining two inches and rest his hand gently against his brother’s flaming skin. It was smooth and domed and Miles couldn’t resist stroking along the enormous extremity to his brother’s figure. Something rippled and shifted beneath his fingers and Miles couldn’t quite keep in an audible gasp. 

Adrian made a noise, but his was something between a sigh and a groan. He rubbed his own belly, eyes closed and brows pinched, and it was so erotic to look at that Miles almost felt vouyeouristic just watching. A moment later and the strain was gone, the wrinkle between his brows smooth once more. 

“They’re shifting,” Adrian explained even though Miles hadn’t asked. He’d wanted to know all the same, wanted to know exactly what each part of this felt like. He wanted to watch every step on his brother’s face and that middle that appeared during Miles’ dreams, the ones he was unwilling to call nightmares. “Mother says I’m due any day now.” 

“Think you’ll get much bigger?” Miles’ voice was gruff, it had just finished its most drastic change though Adrian insisted that it would drop further by the time he reached seventeen. 

“I doubt it, too close now. But I reckon you’ll get the biggest of the bunch.” Adrian looked at him seriously but there was a humor in his eye, one that Miles at that age couldn’t quite decipher. 

“What makes you figure that?” Miles asked. 

Adrian chuckled but the humor was gone, something else in the way he looked at Miles, like he was looking at all of him, and Miles didn’t know if it incited a good feeling or a bad one, but the flush that spread from his head to his chest wasn’t an unpleasant one. 

Adrian inhaled deeply, breathing slower and more controlled for a moment before he exhaled out his mouth. “You were made for this, Miles.” The grin was crooked and Miles’ cheeks heated further still. 

“Will it hurt?” His voice came out smaller than he wanted it to and Adrian gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“I hear there’s a bit of a pinch. But the pleasure’s worth it.” 

“Pleasure?”

“At the beginning, you know, and of course the satisfaction of getting them all out and not having to lug this thing everywhere anymore.” He rubbed his gravid middle once more and Miles traced the movement, unblinking. 

Miles swallowed thickly, trying not to think about ‘the beginning’, which he’d learnt about in clinical detail from their mother with little to no embellishment or details that were interesting in kind. Though reading in the books she’d provided and the images included, those… those had stirred strange things in his lower abdomen, just where tail meets flesh, feelings he hadn’t yet attempted to sort out. 

“You won’t be...alone, will you?” Miles asked, rubbing in a larger circle than he’d dared before, but every time he’d hit a good spot, Adrian would let out the occasional moan or sigh and Miles truly wanted him to feel better. He couldn’t imagine being so large for so long. 

“No, no, Roger will be there of course, and someone within ear shot to provide medicinal support if necessary. Though Mother has had nothing but easy cycles so I doubt they will be necessary.”

Miles’ brain was still stuck on the ‘of course’. “Roger? Why him?” he asked instead with an aura of suave casual. 

“Y’know,” Adrian’s cheeks deepened in color, “to fertilize the eggs?” 

“Wait, these-- Roger is the one who’s going to?” 

“Well, yes.” 

Miles retracted his hand slowly, stared at the sheets. 

“Miles, are you…?”

MIles nodded. He just needed to think, he just needed to--process, go through this Roger fellow again in his head since now he was decidedly not a friend. 

“I hadn’t realized. Sorry.” Miles sat back and made to get up. He wasn’t sure why… it felt like that, why his belly was tight with an unnamed emotion, he didn’t think it was pleasant. Roger was fine for a merman without a personality, easy enough on the eyes, but, the thought of him doing… whatever they did during the laying? Miles still wasn’t sure of all the mechanics of the process, he was supposed to receive the lesson on his next name day. 

But he knew it was intimate, personal, not something merpeople did lightly with others, even in the presence of others, let alone allowing him to inseminate. 

“Don’t be sorry--” Miles swam up from the bed, no longer seated. “Where are you going?” 

Miles didn’t know. He didn’t think he wanted to go, he wanted to be here, to stay here instead of Roger, wherever the hell he was anyway. Shouldn’t he have been the one at Adrian’s side? Had he felt that gravid middle the way Miles was allowed to? The thought made him burn, it was he who occupied his brother’s affections and attention, he wanted to-- 

No, he wouldn’t go down that route, didn’t want to think about the many ways and reasons the thought of Roger made him feel ill, but it wouldn’t be helpful to Adrian to start something now. Perhaps he was doing the slimy worm a favor, perhaps they were nothing more than platonic, perhaps… 

“I dunno.” Adrian sat up further, with difficulty, though Miles had no idea how he intended to stop him with such a drag hanging from his front. He still had a hand on his middle, now supporting the large thing and Miles fought not to look down. “I didn’t know you two knew each other so well,” Miles said because he was an asshole and the anger that festered in the acidity of his gut made him want to extend that feeling to Adrian for putting it there. Moreso he wanted to give it to Roger but he wasn’t here so this would have to do. 

Adrian did look quelled for a moment, more surprised than anything and a little sad, but then a sort of understanding passed across his face, the same one that parents made when they thought they knew something you didn’t. 

“Miles,” he said in that way that Miles hated except when Adrian said it. But boy did he want to. “Did you want to be there too?”

For a second, before the words truly registered in his mind, it seemed that Adrian was offering Miles the same thing he’d offered to Roger, they both could… be there. But after another moment and analyzing the way Adrian was looking at him, Miles understood. Brothers did not attend the other’s egg laying, especially not to fertilize the eggs, their presence was only in the case of emergencies and no other medical professionals around. 

That wasn’t what Adrian was asking of Miles. He was asking if he wanted to watch. 

Images came unbidden into Miles’ head, the ways he hadn’t allowed himself to imagine yet but now could not control. The way Adrian’s face, dark and beautiful would scrunch up with pleasure and pain, the way his belly would flex and shift with each egg’s descent, how they would look as they slipped out of him one by one… 

He couldn’t say yes. Adrian wasn’t offering, he was inquiring if that was the reason Miles was acting the way he was. Surely he wouldn’t… Miles should have known better. There was no lying to Adrian, and even his avoidance in answering the question was response enough. 

“You can be, you know.” And no, no he did not, that was taboo, almost obscene in the most delicious way possible and Miles looked from Adrian’s eyes to his massive belly and back again. 

“Why would you let me?” Miles asked, not quite ready to believe the offer was genuine. 

“Because I love you? And want you there with me.” The way Adrian said it, so plainly like it was the most natural thing in the world to want one’s brother present for possibly the most intimate part of one’s life, made it seem so simple. But they couldn’t, it simply wasn’t done. “You’d have to hide though, would you be alright with that? You mustn’t be seen, you understand?” 

Miles nodded before the request was fully processed, yes, he could do anything Adrian wanted him to. His head jerked, possibly with too much enthusiasm, but Adrian gave him nothing more than a familiar, fond smile. He reached out a hand and relaxed back into the pillows some, now less worried that Miles was going to just take off. 

Miles took the invitation for what it was and sat back down, Adrian’s tail stretched out beside him. Miles took a moment to look slowly down the length of his brother, this permission to watch when it happened somehow removing some of the restrictions he’d placed on himself before. Now, he looked his fill. 

His eyes paused for a long time on Adrian’s swollen middle, his scales pulled up at the juncture between skin and tail, the way the scales seemed to bulge at the very top of his tail, just ready to burst. He trailed his eyes down the rest of the tail as well, Adrian’s coloring was very beautiful with a myriad of greens and turquoises that shifted and shimmed together, even in the muted lighting. He was glorious in the sun. 

Miles’ eyes ascended once they reached the tip of his brother’s tail, back to that gravid center. He wanted to touch again. He wanted to do more than touch, but he didn’t know what those feelings meant nor how even to put them into words. He just wanted. 

“I’ll keep hidden,” his words hung like a promise and Adrian smiled before it turned into a sigh. He rested more heavily on the pillows. 

… 

Adrian showed Miles his chosen rock the next morning. It was dark, nearly purple in color, and had a small alcove at its base that would serve to nestle the eggs together and provide some cover. Miles should have known Adrian would have put so much thought into it, he was so smart. 

“You can hide in the coral on the ridge, from my angle I’ll be able to see you. You can be there with me.” 

Miles nodded slowly, eyes slanting to the dome of a belly that had begun to drop in the ten hours since their last conversation. His time was nearing. Even just swimming to the rock, barely half a kilometer away, Adrian had to support his middle with a hand, holding the gravid thing and its weight that Miles longed to feel. He satisfied himself with looking instead since that was what he was allowed to do. 

Adrian seated himself on a boulder before they started back. He needed to rest more often now. 

“Alright?” 

Adrian nodded and threw him a strained smile. “I think my time approaches,” he said breathless, hand cupping his stomach immodestly. It was pornographic. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll fetch Roger, and the doctor I suppose, how long--does this take?” 

Adrian reached out a hand, Miles had to lean down so he could reach, Adrian was in no position to lean forward. 

“I have some hours yet, I have only felt them drop.” 

Miles tried to think back on the books he’d snuck out of the library, those that detailed the timeline of such things, how long from dropping to actual laying. Hours yet? 

Roger reacted quickly, Miles had to give him that. He’d barely gotten the words out before Roger had sped to action, Miles a moment behind on his tail. When they had reached the laying area, on the borders, Roger paused and Miles almost lurched into his back, barely keeping his momentum to himself. 

“I’ll see you later, Miles, thank you for getting me.” The dismissal was clear and it squeezed the base of Miles’ stomach. He had just as much a right to pass the borders as Roger did, Adrian had  _ said _ so. 

He opened his mouth to tell Roger as much but closed it a second later with a click. Adrian had been very clear on that front; no one was to know of their unique situation. 

“Take care of him,” Miles said, face burning. 

“I’ll fetch you when it’s over,” Roger said compassionately, as though he had a fraction of an idea of what was in Miles’ mind. With that, Roger sped off and Miles waited at the entrance before finding the other way in that Adrian had shown him not an hour prior. It was easy to find the patch in the coral, and as Adrian had said, he could see everything. 

He was closer than he’d thought he would be, but even at this distance in the semi awkward position, he could hear them speak to each other and see every facial expression flicker across Adrian’s strained face. His belly had dropped even lower than it had been when Miles left, low and hanging from his middle. 

Roger was murmuring into Adrian’s ear, too low for Miles to hear now but whatever it was, it made Adrian grin. A hand cupped his middle and rubbed it soothingly when his eyes flickered up to meet with Miles’. They left his gaze almost as soon as they’d landed on him but it still sent a warm tremor through Miles’ gut. 

Roger’s hand joined Adrian’s in rubbing the extended middle. His mouth dipped closer to Adrian’s ear but Miles didn’t think they were speaking anymore. He watched Roger nip at Adrian’s ear, mouth sliding down to toy with the lobe. Adrian’s eyes found Miles again but this time they held his gaze. Miles got to watch every slow second as his face twisted with pleasure and something on the side of pain. He’d heard that the contractions of the actual lay could verge on painful. 

Roger’s hand trailed down from Adrian’s stomach, slowly as though trying to give Miles a show, and it slid easily from skin to scale, slowing at the place in between Adrian’s hips, just about in the middle but an inch or two lower. The place Miles knew to be distantly related to waste and reproduction. Miles had never dabbled in the latter to know. 

Roger’s fingers toyed there now, rubbing with his index and middle in slow circles and patterns. Miles’ hand followed Roger’s even though he wasn’t sure why, only that watching Adrian as Roger’s hand did funny things made Miles’ stomach feel tight. Watching Adrian’s stomach heave with labored breath was not something Miles could have ever prepared for. 

Roger continued to rub and Adrian’s tail did something Miles had only seen in the drawn diagrams of those books, the mound that would become his cloaca appeared before shifting into an entrance. Miles watched as those fingers worked the new exposed hole, dipping in to their tips as they teased his brother. 

The enormous belly squeezed again, visibly, Adrian’s face a knot of tension and a feeling Miles didn’t know how to name. He let out a soft grunt that ended on a heavy breath, Miles could see it was becoming harder for Adrian to stay upright. Something about the way that huge belly dictated all of their actions, the way it rippled and squeezed and made his brother make that face that got Miles’ belly feeling warm. 

Miles trailed his own fingers to where Roger’s touched his brother, slowly digging into the same area from which zinging heat radiated to the rest of his lower belly. God he had never touched himself this way, and certainly never thought he would while watching his brother lay. 

Adrian’s breath accelerated again and Miles watched with horrid fascination as his brother began to return Roger’s touches. Only his brother paid no attention to the cloaca below. He rubbed at the upper part of the mound until Roger’s insemination organ, (Miles couldn’t remember the name in the textbook), began to emerge, hanging further and further from his body until it slowly filled, expanding and twisting in the water as though reacting to each shift in the water. 

Miles wondered what that must feel like and at the thought, his own mound opened and the unfamiliar organ began to emerge. Adrian’s tail shifted from side to side as his hand trailed up and down Roger’s organ.

Another, strong cramp hit Adrian then, evidenced by the scrunching of his face and the tightening in his immense belly. It looked much, much lower than it had just an hour ago. The way it hung off Adrian’s body was indecent and Miles was a lucky dude just to be able to see. 

Adrian reached up and tugged on Roger’s wrist. “Roger, it’s time, you have to--eugh,” he moaned, cutting himself off and taking several deep but quick breaths. His face relaxed and the cramp ended. Roger’s fingers began to stroke that secret part once more, that part which mirrored Miles’ actions by himself. He’d always wanted to be like his big brother. 

Roger ducked closer and laid carefully on his side on the rock Adrian occupied, pulling his brother so that they were lying face to face. Roger tugged Adrian closer until he was pressed up against the gravid middle and shifted his hips to find a good angle. Miles’ belly tightened even though he was hardly paying attention to himself and he quickly let go of his inseminator. He could explore himself later, seeing this was once in a lifetime. 

Roger’s inseminator wiggled closer through the water, almost seeing to sense the heat pulsating from Adrian’s cloaca. It shifted and twisted until it made contact, and Roger’s face froze with his brows pulled upward, slack jawed and he finally entered Miles’ brother. 

Their tails shifted in a slow rhythm, dancing fluidly as though they had done this many times and the thought made Miles squirm. Their pace gradually increased, faster and faster, more and more sounds escaping the both of them, the ones that sounded like they couldn’t decide whether they were born of pain or an unimaginable pleasure. 

Their tails danced faster and faster until Roger let out a broken moan and Adrian threw his head back, stomach heaving with panting breaths. Roger’s tail stilled and twitched, once, twice, until he finally withdrew. They grinned at each other and for a moment Miles was fourteen again, realizing Adrian’s smile was his favorite in the world, that he was so beautiful that Miles constantly wanted to touch… 

Adrian’s breaths slowed, still perched on his side lying just above the rock, and the two looked at each other for some time. When Roger finally sat up and broke their eye contact, Adrian’s eyes found Miles. He still looked blissed out and wrecked from the insemination and it made Miles’ stomach clench, his own inseminator twitching. He was nearing a feeling he didn’t recognize, but he knew that it felt quite inevitable. 

Adrian’s breaths accelerated once more, and he grunted slightly, tail twitching from something. He looked at Roger with a smile that seemed secret, still breathless and a tad strained but a smile nonetheless. He rubbed a hand along his belly, harder this time, and once again Miles was struck by how much lower still it was hanging from Adrian’s torso. Miles watched as the belly tightened, much more obviously than before the insemination, and Adrian strained, holding in a gasp that eventually made its way out anyway. 

Roger nodded his head to a question Miles hadn’t caught and Adrian smiled once more before it curled downward slightly as he strained again. He turned on his front and brought his tail to the rock below. 

It was time. The eggs were coming now, Miles’ inseminator twitched hard at the thought and a bit of liquid leaked from the tip, dissipating into the water around him. There was a tightening, a feeling growing closer in the pit of his stomach and he didn’t know whether to await the crest eagerly or if he should fear it. 

Miles’ hand trailed down his inseminator as Adrian began to rub his cloaca against the rock as he shifted with the current. He was straining more and more often, his belly tightenings getting closer and closer together. Miles’ fingers dipped past his inseminator to the mound below as Adrian’s tail dipped again. When Adrian’s tail lifted again for another brief moment, Miles saw that something was peeking out of the cloaca, bulging practically at the seams. Adrian clenched hard again, throwing his head back as his tail made contact with the rock again. 

As Adrian’s tail lifted again, the egg dropped. It settled gently against the rock, nestled in the small, bowl shaped indent where Adrian planned to lay. In a moment that lasted a year, Miles watched as the organ released its egg as though reluctant to let go. His inseminator gave another small spurt and Miles’ fingers dipped into his own cloaca for the first time. 

It was a feeling so intense that Miles let out an involuntary gasp, but it was luckily muted by Adrian’s low moan. His tail dipped once, twice, faster this time, and two more eggs were left. His stomach had not visibly deflated. Adrian seemed to get into a rhythm of a strain, one or two dips of his cloaca and then an egg or a couple left behind. 

In a fit of genius, Miles brought his free hand to his inseminator while his fingers pressed into his cloaca. He stroked the external organ frantically, eyes meeting Adrian’s as he pushed out the ninth or tenth egg. They both threw their heads back and made noise at the same time, as though Adrian were thinking of Miles’ pleasure just as Miles thought of his. 

His inseminator jerked in his hand and his cloaca clenched around his fingers as a rush of the feeling that had been building for hours now, years if he was honest, finally came to its climax. He panted harshly, letting go of his inseminator as it slowly began to pull back into his body. His brother was still making those sounds, those wonderful sounds as his still heavy belly tightened and clenched as another egg dropped down. 

Miles reached his peak two more times before Adrian had finished laying, each time with his fingers pressed into his cloaca as far as they could go and his hand working his inseminator with an every quickening pace. Finally Adrian’s tail dipped one last time, hovering above the rock before rubbing against it twice and laid his last egg. 

Adrian sat back and panted, but he was smiling. Roger sat down and joined him on the rock, rubbing his shoulders with too intimate a touch, for how could it not be after what they’d just done together, and it made Miles’ face burn. Miles’ inseminator retracted back into his body, sealing up like it hadn’t been open at all. Roger’s had been retracted ages ago, though Miles did not know how he could watch his brother in such a state and not feel… whatever that feeling was. 

Roger nodded and pressed his lips to Adrian’s temple and swam off in the direction of the entrance to the area. Adrian caught Miles’ eye once again and jerked his head in a quick movement.  _ Go _ , he was saying, so Miles did. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated but definitely not expected on a work like this. There's another chapter in the works of Miles' own experiences laying for the first time


End file.
